Shot, Kill and Die
by dragonrider1234
Summary: What once was a peaceful town, now was in ruins, what once a thief who fell in love, but was quickly heart broken, for her love just what'd the money, now she would never fall in love again, but when she bumped into a thief like herself, she instantly felt a feeling deep in her that she haven't felt in a long time, will she give in and save her town from destruction or will she fal
1. ruins

hey guys, so I will be doing some of my stories here but I will do a lot on Microsoft words so I hope you guys will enjoy some of my stories and fanfic, and if you're gonna say something mean don't do it k, so without further ado here is a short story, enjoy

"Starla?!... Starla!"

There was no answer, it has been a year since the battle of San Ricardo, story went in but never came out, she has defeated the furious five, Flame, Water rusher, Vine, Toxic and Shadow, when Starla went in the tumbling town when she heard some screams, I can still remember the day

"Starla we need to get out of here!"

"Ok, c'mon" she said as she tucked a girl in a blanket and covering her mouth

"Sly a sand storm is coming"

As the sand blew in our eyes, Starla covered her face with her free hand, the wind blew us back but we went on,

When we got out and the storm over, Starla place the child down as it ran back to its parents, that's when a man came out of the tumbling town coughing

"You *cough* you have to save them *cough*"

We then heard screams, Starla drew out her sword

"Stay here"

and she ran in, when the sand finally settled I saw building on the ground, missing pieces from houses, the people looked around, when I heard coughing I followed the sound, some people followed to, when I stop I saw a hand moving a piece of a roof, it was Starla, she was lying on her side with the kids next to her, when the kids saw that the storm was over, they got up and ran to their parents, when Starla tried to get up she clutched her side and fell, I caught her then one the kids said

"She got injured trying to save me from a falling building"

"Yeah, she saw him and dove him over to safety" said another

"But she landing was harsh, she didn't know until she got up"

I looked over to Starla who was breathing really hard, I grabbed her legs and hold her tightly

"Is there any nearby hospital?"

"Yes there is, and it's not far from here" said a man

"Ok show me the way"

He nodded, we started running to the hospital

"You're going to be all right"

She gave me a faint smile, then it disappeared as she groaned and clutched her side tightly, I frowned and started to run faster in my whole life, like my life depends on it, because a life did

**Sorry, I am such a jerk XD, if you love this, ask me to do more I will be happy to, if I feel like it, and again I'm a jerk XD, so if you want me to do more, I will do it as fast as I can :)**


	2. the dream

**hey guys, it took me a while to figure out how to make a chapter, but i figured it out so enjoy the next chapter :)**

When we got to hospital, Starla was immediately sent to treatment, I sat there outside wait her to come alright, I guess I drifted off because every went black

when I woke up I saw Starla's face, I looked around, it looked like the town in ruins, my head was on her lap, I turned to see Starla looking into the distance, she was leaning on one of her arms and one on my chest, I lifted one of my arms to touch her cheek, she lifted her hand that was on my chest to feel me hand, she closed her eyes, then she heard a noise,she lowered her hand, her ears twitch and she looked around, with both hand she carefully lowered my head, as she got up, she ran away, I tried to get up but I couldn't move, I turned my head to Starla running away, when she was out of sight, a sand storm blew sand in my eyes and everything went black

When I opened my Eyes I got up, I looked around, it was the town in ruins, then I heard a scream, it sounded like Starla so I quickly ran to the source, when I got there I saw Starla lying on her side, I ran over and shook violently on shoulder, she didn't move,so i turned her over so she was lying on her back, thinking maybe she was asleep, still she didn't move, I leaned over to put my ear on her chest, when I did, i didn't hear anything, tears started to form at the corner of my eyes

I then heard a voice, looked around and saw no one, the voice got louder and louder, until I woke up to see Starla's Face, she had some bandages around her side and her hair was droopy and she had her hand on my shoulder

"Sly you were muttering in your sleep, are you alright?"

"Huh, oh yeah i'm fine" I reassured her

"Well ok, as long as you say so"

I looked away, avoiding all eye contact, Starla put her hand off of my shoulder

"So what were you dreaming? Was it a nightmare?"

"I guess you can that" I looked at her "So when did your treatment ended?"

"I guess a two or three minutes ago" she looked sad and sat next to me "I was trying to wake you up but you didn't" she paused and looked down "I thought I lost you" she then turned to me, I smiled, I then grabbed her chin and leaned close, she had a confused and scared look on her face, I smile and kissed her

**I am soo sorry for the short chapter :( but I love to see a lot of people are reading this, my sister thinks you guys are accidently pressing on this, but I didn't believe her :) and I would love to see some reviews :D **


	3. The kiss

I quickly parted, I rubbed the back of my neck blushing, I then saw Starla blushing as well, I smiled, she looked away, her face was red, but she winced in pain and holding her side, I got up walked over to her, when she looked at me she smiled, but it quickly faded

"what's wrong?"

"oh, it's nothing"

And with that she up and walked away, I just stood there like an idiot, I then quickly ran to catch up to her, when I caught up to her, she looked at me, but then looked the other way

"What's wrong?" I said more worried

"it's just-" she began but trailed off, she hugged herself as I saw some tears forming in her eyes "it's nothing"

She than walked faster, but I didn't walked up to her, I just stood there, when I finally snapped out of it, I quickly caught up to her and grabbed her by the shoulder making her stop

"Tell me Starla"

she was silent for a moment, but finally answered

"I use to have a boyfriend"

**thank you for the 50 views! And sorry for the short chapter and I know the ending is bad and all, but I was trying to make it match the summery **


	4. the secret

**Hey guys, I just what to say that I will ba taking a break on Shot, Kill and Die, and because I have writer's block, so I will be doing more fanfics and I would like to thank you all for the 100/110 veiws :) so enjoy**

_I use to have I boyfriend _rang in my mind

"Wait you use to have a boyfriend?!"

She nodded, I felt a weird feeling in me, was it feelings for Starla? Sure is beautiful and all, but I have Feelings for Carmelita as well, it wasn't helping having two girls over you, give me the fiendish five and i'm ok, give me two girls and i'm terrified, it was a start of a love triangle

I then heard crying, I snapped out of my thoughts, I turn to Starla, which was crying, she hugged me, crying over my shoulder, I then returned the hug, when she stopped crying I tried to part the hug but she clinged onto my shirt, when turned to see her face, she was fast asleep, I smiled then I carried her of her feet, she grouned a couple of times, when her grip finally losend, I wraped her arms around my neck, she was peacefully asleep by now, I don't blame her to be that tired, she then grouned, I looked at her seeing her holding her side in pain, then my benocome, when I pulled it out I saw Bentley

"Sly, where are you?!"

"Bentley um I'm not really sure where"

I then felt something hit my back, like someone stabbed me, I then felt tired, I fell and Starla rolled in front of me, and everything went black


End file.
